No hope left
by Jill-Valentine76
Summary: Je veux juste montrer au monde ma valeur, un célèbre explorateur a dit un jour : "l'extraordinaire est dans nos actes et non dans notre façon d'être..." L'horreur, la peur, toutes ces choses ne vont pas sans l'imagination. Et si, tous ces sentiments ne sont qu'imagninaires ? C'est ce qu'on a envie de ressentir... Craindre le pire... Pour finalement le voir de ses propres yeux...
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo Mina !

Je commence par le début ce sera mieux.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece et tout les personnages donc l'unvivers appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Disclaimer** : Jill Valentine appartient à Capcom, au jeu Resident Evil.

Voila, donc si vous voulez la voir physiquement c'est l'image de mon profil, je reprends aussi son caractère. J'écris des chapitres en écoutant de la musique, ça m'inspire.

En espérent que cela vous plaira, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Premier Regard**

Je m'appelle Jill Valentine, j'ai 17 ans, je mesure 1m72 pour 56 kg. Je suis brune aux yeux bleus, je suis plutôt froide, distante. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui compte à mes yeux... C'est **lui** , il est le seul qui puisse me comprendre, j'ai dû fuir l'équipage pour les protéger.

Je me trouve sur une petite île, isolée, je travaillais pour un pirate sanguinaire, cuel, je le hais ! J'étais accroupie sur un toit à regarder les habitants dans leur quotidien, je repensais à mon "capitaine", je fermais les yeux sentant le vent dans mes cheveux. Je restais à observer le village, si je me souviens cette île s'appelait Longue Tour. Mon capitaine s'appelle...

Quelqu'un me sortit de mes pensés, c'était Trafalgar Law, je le reconnut grâce à son chapeau et son nodachi (NDA : Je ne sais pas si cela s'écrit comme ça ^^). Il était accompagné d'un ours blanc et d'un homme portant une casquette où se fut écrit "Penguin". Je penchais un peu ma tête vers la droite, les observant de mes yeux attentifs.

Brusquement, les habitants s'affolèrent, les marines étaient là, décidemment ils étaient partout. Il est plus prudent que je parte, vu à combien est mise ma tête, c'est trop dangereux. Je me levais doucement tout en laissant sortir un soupir, je décidai de descendre du toit. Arrivée au bord, je fis un saut et retombais sur le sol, droite. Je me mise à marcher tout en sortant un petit escargophone. J'entendis la voix de mon supérieur.

-Tu as bientôt fini ? Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Vous verrez le moment venu.

-Tu...

Je coupais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase que j'éteignis l'escargophone, je savais ce qu'il allait me dire et je m'en fichais. En à peine une fraction de secondes, il y avait des gens qui hurlaient dans tous les sens, ils se bousculaient. Ils avaient peur du pirate, Trafalgar Law, mais je savais aussi que mon capitaine était ici. Cet imbécile les avait effrayé. Je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à que le Chirurgien De La Mort me remarqua, c'était mon objectif, enfin plutôt celui de mon capitaine. Il resta à m'analyser, je fis de même, il commença à se rapprocher de moi, je sortis mon grappin en frome d'arme (NDA : Celui d'Ada dans Resident Evil) et il s'accrocha à un toit. Je m'éclipsai en à peine une seconde, je fis un salto dû à la pression et je posais enfin mes pieds sur un sol.

-A tout à l'heure. Fis-je avec un sourire en pensant à Law.

Je décidai d'aller dans la zone forestière nord-ouest de l'île, là-bas il y avait un marchand d'arme, je semblais intéressée. Je quittais le village tout en pensant, je me souvenais de mon ancien équipage, à mon Capitaine que j'aimais, il me souriait chaque jour... Je fermais un instant les yeux, maintenant il me restait plus rien, non rien. Quelqu'un me parle :

-Mademoiselle, vous vous êtes perdue ?

-Non.. Je me dirige vers le marchand d'arme.

-Suivez-moi, ce n'est pas de ce côté.

-Ah... Merci.

Il me répondit par un sourire, je le suivis dans la forêt, on arriva devant une cabane. J'ouvris la porte doucement et un grincement retentit.

-Venez par là.

Je tournai ma tête vers la voix, un homme masqué portant un long manteau noir. Il y eut un moment de silence jusqu'à qu'il sort une malette. Il l'ouvrit et il y avait pleins d'armes.

-Que voulez-vous acheter ?

Je réfléchis un instant et je sortis 30 000 Berrys, je les avais volé à mon capitaine. Le marchand eut un sourire, on ne pouvait pas le voir mais je le savais. On voyait que ses yeux.

-Je pense que cela vous suffira ? Demandais-je avec un sourire ironique.

-Choisisez vos armes.

Je pris un Hydra qui coûta 30 000 Berrys, c'était la seule arme qui m'intéressa. La prochaine fois j'achèterai une mitraillette. Je partis sans bruit, dehors, il faisait nuit. Le village semblait calme, la marine était partie. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas me battre quoique je voulais essayer mon Hydra. Je ne voulais pas rentrer sur le navire, je ne voulais pas voir mon capitaine. Je retournais au village cherchant un hôtel, il ne me resta que 5 000 Berrys. Je rentrais dans un hôtel et je payai pour une nuit. Je montais à ma chambre, ce n'était pas le luxe mais ce n'était juste pour une nuit et je ne pense pas que je réussirai à dormir. En face, il y avait des néons pour un magasin de vêtement, c'était la seule chose qui éclaira ma pièce, je me trouvais face à la fenêtre. Je portais une combinaison bleue nuit mais je comptais bien m'habiller avec une véritable tenue de pirate. Ouais, cela ferait cool.

OoOoOo

Les rayons du soleil transperce la vitre, je me réveille doucement tout en m'étirant. Je vais me prendre une douche et prendre un petit déjeuner. Je devais retrouver ma cible, je la cherchait dans le village. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, j'eus un maigre sourire. Mon escargophone sonna :

-Jill... Fit une voix qui m'était familière, ce n'était pas mon Capitaine.

-...!

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris.

Fin Du Chapitre

* * *

AAl

Alors ? Cela vous a plut ? ^^

La suite au prochain chapitre ! :p


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou,

Merci à toi Clairedixi pour ma première review, maintenant place au chapitre :-)

* * *

**Where do I begin ?**

Je ne répondis rien mais la personne continuait de me parler, c'était lui, il m'a retrouvée, je clignais rapidement des yeux, essayant de changer mes idées. Je devais me concentrer, retrouver ma cible et ignorer celui qui m'a appelée. Je marchais, le regard vide,je portais une combinaison bleue nuit et j'avais une queue de cheval basse. J'avais mon Hydra à la main, je suivais silencieusement Law. Je ne sais pas si il m'avait remarquée mais je ne pense pas.

Je passais dans une sombre ruelle, pourquoi passe t-il par ici ?

_Vous qui entrez, laissez toute espérance..._

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Quelqu'un me l'avait dit mais je ne sais plus qui exactement. Ma tête... J'ai mal...! Je serrai les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Soudain, je vis que j'avais perdu de vu Law, je regardais à gauche à droite et d'un seul coup je me retrouvai plaquée au mur.

-Pourquoi me suis-tu ? Fit Law dans un murmure.

-... Je...Je veux faire parti de ton équipage...

En réalité, je ne voulais pas en faire parti, je veux juste retrouver...

-Ah oui ? Fit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui.

Il me lâcha doucement, je me touchai la gorge.

-Si tu aurais plus serré, je serais déjà morte. Dis-je froidement.

-Tu t'y connais ?

-Peut-être...

Il resta à me regarder, il devait dire "oui". Il y eut un silence quand soudain son ours blanc arriva.

-Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Je...

Il s'arrêta net en me voyant, mince manqué plus que ça ! Une goutte se forma derrière sa tête.

-Capitaine, je l'ai déjà vu en compagnie d'Eustass Captain Kidd !

-Vraiment ? Repondit le Capitaine.

-Euh...Oui...

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Jill. Jill Valentine.

Il y eut un autre silence, foutu ours si je t'attrape je crois que je te décapiterai en mille morceaux ! Law resta à me regarder froidement jusqu'à qu'il me dise :

-Tu ne feras pas partie de mon équipage mais tu seras mon otage.

-...Ordure..., murmurais-je.

Il m'attrapa violemment le bras et me tira jusqu'au port, je serrai fermement mon arme, l'a-t-il vu ?

Le soleil m'éblouit, je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvris, je vis un sous-marin jaune avec l'emblème des Heart Pirate. Mon escargophone sonna :

-Jill, où t'es !? Dit Kidd énervé.

-Je...Je suis avec Law...

Et je décrochai.

Fin Du Chapitre

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez ?


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou après un long moment d'abscence me revoilà ! :D

Je vous explique, j'ai longuement hésité à refaire ma fic avec une OC qui ressemble à Boa Hancock (je la trouve très belle)

(Pendant une semaine elle y pensé, en plus elle a eu One Piece Pirate Warriors pour cadeau de moyenne, sa se fête !)

Ouiii !

(Elle est en total kiff sur Luffy... -_-)

Bref ! J'ai donc décidé à garder Jill car vos review m'ont motivé ! :p mais pour la OC... C'est par rapport à vous, donc disez-le moi par review ce que vous en pensez.

Au faite, Clairedixi, la phrase est de Dante. ^^

Passons au Chapitre !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Un

**Unfortunately... I'm with you...**

J'ouvre les yeux...

-Où ? Quand...?

Ce fut les seules paroles... me souvenant de plus rien juste que je suis l'otage de Law. Cette pièce est vide, il n'ya rien, elle ressemble à une infirmerie. Je n'ai pas mon arme, pas mon Log Pose, pas mon escargophone, rien. Je décide de me lever, me dirigeant vers la porte, c'est calme... Je regarde un hublot, il a déjà prit la mer, la porte est fermée. Zut ! Je tire sur la poignée mais rien, je me laisse glisser contre la porte, assise, mes genoux collé à ma poitrine, la tête baissée...

Je pense à mon Capitaine, il me manque tant ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que mon Père soit lui !? Pourquoi tout le monde le hait tant !? Je me retiens de pleurer, je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse... Je me relève. Je... Je me sens faible, pourquoi ?

Je repense à tous les moments que j'ai passé avec mon équipage, mes amis...

-Brook, Franky, Robin, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Zoro et ... Luffy ...

Luffy, tu me manques tant... Mes genoux se serrent d'avantage. J'avais vécu tant de chose avec eux, il me manque tous ! Brook avec sa musique, Franky et ses "SUUPEER", Robin et ses livres et ses pensés quelques fois sadiques, Chopper et ses petits rires, Sanji et ses petits plats et ses compliments par-ci par-là, Usopp et ses mensonges, Nami et son argent, Zoro et ses idioties et enfin Luffy... J'étais vraiment proche de Luffy, Nami, Robin et Zoro. Je les aime tous !

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvre la porte, je tombe à terre et me retourne. Une mèche tombe devant mon visage, c'est Law accompagné de son ours. Bepo ne t'en fais pas, t'es sur ma liste. Il reste à me regarder, son regard me fait froid dans le dos, un frisson me parcourt.

-Je t'ai entendu. Dit le Capitaine froidement.

-...

-Tu as énoncé le nom de tes amis. L'équipage au Chapeau De Paille.

-Et alors ? Dis-je en me relevant. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Je veux juste que tu m'en dise plus.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Ah oui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Moi je pense que oui.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi et tu ne sauras jamais rien ! Tu ne sauras jamais ce que j'ai vécu, ce que j'ai dû faire !

-... Pourquoi ne pas me le dire, alors ?

-...

-De toute manière tu es mon otage, je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Je serre les dents et les poings tout en baissant la tête. Je commence déjà à le détester.

-Tu faisais parti de l'équipage au Chapeau De Paille, n'est-ce pas ?

-Laisse-moi.

-Je le saurai, d'ailleurs j'ai remarqué un tatouage étrange sur ton épaule droite...

-Non...!

J'ouvris les yeux en grands, il l'avait vu !? Non, pas ça !

-On devra en parler. Me dit-il.

Il commence à sortir de la pièce.

-Tu connais cet équipage ...? Dis-je.

-Celui de ton tatouage ?

-Oui...

-Qui ne le reconnaitrait pas.

-...

-C'est l'homme le plus recherché de la Marine.

-Je sais ...

-Tu as donc fait parti de son équipage si tu portes l'emblème de son Jolly Roger.

-Peut-être...

A peine qu'il sort que je m'éffondre sur le sol, les mains posés au sol, je vois le sol mouillé, des gouttes qui tombent au sol. Se sont les miennes...? Je suis en larme, Law m'a fait repensé à de douleureux souvenirs, des souvenirs enfouies au plus profond de moi, et lui, il les a fait sortir. Je ne dois pas pleurer, non.

_Tu es ma fille et j'en suis fière._

-Papa... Dis-je en pleurant.

Je pose ma main gauche sur mon épaule droite et je serre, de plus en plus. Je me souviens du jour où... Luffy et moi étions parti le rencontrer, se fut inoubliable... Le soir, on avait fait une fête avec les deux équipages, j'avais revu Ace.

Je décide de me relever, passant devant un miroir, j'essuyais mes larmes. En voyant mon poignet gauche, je vois le bracelet que Luffy m'a offert, sans aucune raison d'ailleurs, enfin je savais qu'il y en avait une mais il avait pas voulu me le dire. Nami, quant à elle, le savait mais elle non plus ne voulait pas me le dire. Il est magnifique, il m'a dit : "Grâce à ce bracelet, je pourrai toujours savoir où tu es." et il m'a sourie. C'était lui qui me l'avait mit, je n'oublierai jamais ce moment. Il avait aussi rougit... C'était la première qu'il rougissait. Luffy me confiait toujours son chapeau. Un doux sourire vint sur mon visage.

Je sortis de la pièce pour me retrouver dans de sombres couloirs...

Je dois les revoir ! Et mon Père aussi !

Je continuai de marcher, mes mains longeaient les murs, ils étaient froids, brr... J'en ai des frissons. J'ouvre une porte, une cuisine, pas intéressant. Je ressors et continue ma "balade", peut-être je raconterai tout à Law...

J'en ouvre une autre, c'est une chambre, un lit double, une armoire, des livres, un bureau etc... Une belle chambre. J'entends l'eau coulait, il y a aussi une salle de bain à côté, l'eau s'arrête. Je me cache sous le bureau, en partant me cacher, j'aperçus mes affaires sur le bureau. Je vis un homme sortit de la salle de bain, c'est Law. Zut ! C'est pas mon jour ! Il prend ses affaires et retourne dans la pièce d'à côté. Je prends mon arme, mon Log Pose et mon grappin et m'en vais en courant tout en claquant la porte sans le vouloir, quoique...

J'entends le Capitaine grognait d'énervement, il commence à me courir après. Je cours dans tous les sens, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dehors sur le pont. L'air marin, ça sent bon ! Je prends une grande inspiration et vais vers la barrière. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je me retourne et vois un Law avec une aura noire. Non... Si il croit qu'il me fait peur, ha ha ! Il se rapproche un peu et s'arrête, je cours tout en mettant ma main vers l'arrière, je sors mon grappin et le bout s'accrocha au haut du sous-marin. Je fais un salto dans les airs dû à la pression. Je me retourne avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu veux jouer ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ses cheveux sont mouillés, le vent se lève, il est tôt, à peu près 10heures je dirais. Mes cheveux s'envolent et je reste à le fixer.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as pris en otage.

-Je sais que tu possèdes un pouvoir impressionnant, le Haki Des Rois...

Fin du Chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà !

(Deux chapitres en deux jours...)

Oui, j'ai joué avec Luffy-kun ! 3

(Oh la la...)

Bref... Merci à ClaireZoRonoa !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Nous essayons tous de chasser la réalité...**

Je restai à le fixer, un regard perçant, un silence, les vagues tapent contre la coque du sous-marin. Law porte toujours son sourire comme à son habitude, comment le sait-il ?

-Je vois que tu connais des choses.

Je m'accroupis.

-Eh bien ... Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de "normal".

-Si tu le dis.

-J'aimerais bien parler avec toi, tu descends ?

-...

-Allez.

Je descends et me retrouve face à lui, il est grand. Il me fixe de ses yeux gris perçant, un sourire se forme sur mon visage.

-Tu es content ? Dis-je.

-Tu vas tout me dire.

**Quelque part en mer, sur un navire de pirate :**

Un homme roux était assit dans un fauteuil, l'air pensif.

-Captain, j'ai localisé Jill. Dit un de ses hommes.

-Bien, allons la chercher.

C'est Eustass Captain Kidd, un pirate sanguinaire, cruel, sadique. Il est énervé contre Law, il avait eu du mal à attraper Jill et ce n'est pas pour qu'on lui prenne deux semaines après. Il avait déjà un danger à écarter.. Mugiwara No Luffy... Il reste à réfléchir, après tout il déteste Law ... Si il le laissait s'attacher à Jill, cela lui fera mal surtout que Luffy aime ses nakamas. Alors une guerre éclatera...! Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Il avait établi un plan en à peine une seconde, et peut-être que, le Père de Jill viendra. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Un problème ? Demanda Killer.

-Aucun... Pour le moment.

-...

Kidd éclate de rire... Un rire qui fait froid dans le dos...

**Retournons du côté de Jill et Law :**

-Je...Dis-je hésitante, Je ne sais pas...

-Allez, tu devras me le dire un jour ou l'autre.

-... Pas maintenant.

-Tu peux me parler de ton tatouage ?

-Non.

-Et qui t'a offert ce bracelet.

-..., je regardai le bracelet, Mon Capitaine... Luffy...

-Je vois.

-Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est tout.

-Dis-moi ton passé, tes amis, tes relations.

-Non.

Je partis dans ma chambre, je ferme les yeux, je suis fatiguée... Mes yeux se ferment doucement... Je sombre dans un sommeil.

**~~Rêve~~:**

_Je cours, encore, encore, sans jamais m'arrêter..._

_Attends-moi ! Luffy !_

_Luffy ! Ne pars pas !_

_Père, pourquoi ?_

_Je suis dans une forêt qui ne s'arrête pas, je m'enfonce, je cours derrière mes amis._

_Ils ne m'entendent pas ? _

_Je hurle, je pleure, je crie, pourquoi !? _

_Pourquoi tout le monde veut ma mort, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter cela ?.._

_..._

_Je tombe, je suis épuisée... Je suis essouflée..._

_Luffy s'arrête, je relève la tête,_

_Je me lèvre doucement._

_Une personne qui tombe et qui se relève et plus forte qu'une personne qui ne tombe jamais..._

_Je tends ma main vers lui, je l'attrape et il... S'efface !?..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je ne comprends pas, je me retourne et je vois mes amis._

_-Brook ! Franky ! Chopper ! Sanji ! Robin ! Usopp ! Nami ! Zoro...!_

_Ils partent tous sans moi._

_Je ne comprends plus rien, je ferme les yeux..._

_..._

_Je les rouvre..._

_..._

_-Ace..?_

_Il part lui aussi, il m'abandonne tous... _

_La marine a raison... Je dois renoncer..._

_Renoncer et Abandonner..._

_..._

**~~Fin Du Rêve~~:**

Je m'éveille en sursaut.

-Non ! Hurlai-je.

Je regarde autour de moi en panique, je me perds, je vois un homme qui me regarde, les yeux grands ouvert. Je baisse la tête.

-Moi, c'est Sachi.

-...

-Et toi ?

-Jill.

-Tu as plutôt mal dormi, hein.

-Oui.

-Viens, je vais te changer les idées ! Me dit-il en me tendant la main avec un grand sourire.

Je lui attrappe la main et lui réponds par un sourire.

OoOoO

Il m'a fait visité le sous-marin, il est gentil, j'ai croisé Penguin, Steve, Jean Bart et Alex. Ils sont amicaux, mais, ils ne pourront jamais remplacer mon équipage... Non, jamais... Je me referme un peu, serrant mes bras et tournant ma tête un peu vers la droite, Steve remarque ma réaction.

-Un problème ?

-Non...

-Bah si, je le vois bien.

-Si tu penses que j'en ai un pourquoi tu me pose la question ?

-... Je sais pas, je voulais en être sûr...

-OK.

Je partis m'asseoir dehors, prendre l'air après le rêve que je viens d'avoir. J'observe l'océan, je sais que tu viendras. Je regarde mon bracelet, je pense souvent à toi... A vous... Law vient s'asseoir près de moi.

-Tu peux me raconter un moment ?

-Si tu veux.. Je vais te raconter le moment où il m'a offert ce bracelet.

**Il y a de cela deux mois...**

_Cela se passe avant les évènement de Thriller Bark..._

On accoste sur une île, je dois refaire ma garde robe avec Nami !

-Oï Luffy ! Je pars avec Nami visiter l'île, on reviendra vers 18 heures. Dis-je avec le sourire. Je commence à partir.

-Attends !

Je me retourne et le regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

-Je dois savoir qui va où.

-Je vais m'occuper de la nourriture sinon d'ici une semaine on sera déjà mort de faim? Dit Sanji en allumant sa cigarette.

-Je vais passer avec Robin, elle a besoin de livre et je pense m'acheter quelques livres sur la médecine. Répondit Chopper avec un petit sourire.

-Je vais peut-être chercher de SUUPEEER bricoles. Dit Franky avec son sourire et sa pose habituel.

-Je viens avec toi ! Ajouta Usopp.

-Oï Zoro ! Je veux que tu viennes avec moi ! Cria Luffy.

En effet Zoro était en train de dormir dans son coin.

-Pourquoi ? Grincha Zoro.

-Tu verras. Répondis neutrement Luffy.

-Je vous donne quelques Berry mais attention aux dépenses. Menaça la navigatrice.

Je pars donc avec la rousse, le sourire aux lèvres, on passe devant une boutique. Wouah ! C'est joli !

-Nami, regarde ce magasin !

-On entre ? Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Et comment !

On entra.

**Du côté de Luffy et Zoro...**

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne avec toi ?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je veux acheter un bracelet pour Jill.

-Quoi ?

-Je veux acheter un bracelet pour Jill.

-J'avais compris.

Le sabreur reste un moment silencieux, pourquoi ? Il a comprit mais il semble tracassé, quelque chose le dérange.

-Tu aurais dû prendre Nami. Répondit le bretteur.

-Bah je serais embarassé avec elle.

-Mouais. Bon, quel genre de bracelet ?

-Je sais pas.

-Ca va nous prendre toute la journée, moi qui comptait chercher des sabres !

-C'est bon.

Ils passent devant une boutique de bijoux, très chère d'ailleurs...

-Zoro ! Regarde cette boutique !

-Bah entre.

-Viens.

-...

Zoro tire une sale tronche, pourquoi ? Cela le dérangeait... Ils entrent.

-Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda un homme très bien habillé.

-Je cherche un bracelet ! Répondit Luffy.

-Je vois, montez à l'étage, il y a un endroit spécial.

-Merci.

Ils montent et là... De magnifiques bracelet, en or, en argent, etc...

-Ca doit coûter cher.. Dis Luffy.

-Et comment.

-Messieurs ? Dit une femme avec le sourire, la vendeuse.

-Je voudrais un bracelet Magnifique, Unique, Rare, Exceptionnel ! Et... c'est tout je crois.

-Je vois... Chercha la vendeuse. Justement j'en ai un très beau ici.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. J'en veux un Magnifique. Corrigea Luffy.

-D'accord.

La vendeuse cherche un instant.

-Celui-ci est Magnifique, Unique, Rare, Exceptionnel...

-Wow ! Il coûte 10 000 Berry ! S'étonna Luffy.

-Il a une particuliarité...

-Laquelle ? Demanda Zoro.

-Vous pourrez toujours savoir où se trouve la personne qui le porte.

-Je le veux ! S'exclama Luffy.

-Nami va nous tuer... Murmura Zoro.

Luffy sortit 10 000 Berry et acheta le bracelet, il sort avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**Du côté de Nami et Jill...**

Je baille, Nami veut une réduction de 99%... Oh là je suis crevée.

Après une heure de négociation, Nami ressort avec tous nos vêtements, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Au faite Jill, commença la rousse, tu les trouvent comment Zoro et Luffy ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-Tu mens.

-Bon d'accord, tu as vu comment Zoro te regarde ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ah... Et Luffy ?

-Bah... Il me sourit... Elle me coupa.

-Souvent.

-C'est mon Capitaine donc... Il n'y a rien et ceux sont mes amis.

-Zoro ne cesse de te fixer, quant à Luffy... Je la coupai.

-Fini.

-Laisse-moi finir ! Donc je disai, Luffy quand tu lui souris, il rougit un peu.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui et... Tu dois bien avoirs une préférance, hein. Dit la rousse avec un sourire.

-Non. Changeons de sujet.

J'accélère le pas.

OoOoO

18 heures ...

On est tous au navire, Luffy et Zoro me regarde, je baisse la tête.

-Jill, tu peux venir ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Oui. Dis-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Nami me suit et Zoro vient avec nous. Les autres nours regarde bizarrement...

* * *

Je suis méchante ... Je coupe avant la fin ! x)

(...)

La suite au prochain chapitre !

(pourquoi pas maintenant ?)

Je sais pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Tada !

(Quoi ?)

Je suis trsite...

(Encore ?)

Luffy est un personnage fictif... *part boudée*

(Bon bah... Bonne Lecture ^^ dans la fic il y aura bcp de flash back car Jill racontera ce qu'elle a vécu avec les Mugiwara, j'espère que vous aimez les flash back ! :p Et de l'action, aventure, mystère, suspense... de tout ! )

* * *

**Souvenir et Révélation ...**

J'entre dans une des pièces du Sunny accompagnée de Zoro et Nami. Je resta à regarder Luffy.

-Je t'ai acheté un bracelet. Me dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est gentil. Répondis-je.

-C'est mignon ! Cria Nami.

Lorsque Zoro entendit ça, il partit. Je regarde la porte avec un regard incompréhensif.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda innocemment le Capitaine.

-Je ne sais pas... Répondis-je en baissant la tête.

Il sort le bracelet de sa poche... Il est ... Magnifique !

-Wouah ! Luffy, merci !

-Tu sais... Commença-t-il, ce bracelet a une particuliarité. Dit-il en me fixant.

-Ah bon ...? Ajoutai-je en le fixant et en me rapprochant.

-Je peux savoir où tu te trouve à chaque instant... Si tu le porte évidemment.

-Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Nami regarde la scène sans rien dire un mot.

-Tends-moi ton poignet.

Je le lui tend mon poignet gauche, il me le met... Je suis contente mais en même temps je pense à ce que Nami m'a dit sur Zoro...

-Tu aimes ? Me demande le Capitaine.

-Et comment !

Je lui saute au cou avec un grand sourire.

-Combien a coûté ce bracelet ? Demanda la rousse.

-10 000 Berry ...

Je retiens mon amie pour ne pas qu'elle fracasse notre Capitaine. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, la rousse ajouta :

-Je vais voir Zoro.

Et elle partit sur ces mots me laissant seule avec Luffy. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser, je m'avance à la porte mais je sens que Luffy me regarde, je me retourne et lui demande alors :

-Un problème, Capitaine ?

-Aucun, juste que ce soir je te trouve resplendissante.

...

Il lui fallut un moment le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui venait de me dire...

Il se mit automatiquement les mains sur la bouche, il regrette de me l'avoir dit. Je reste à le regarder, d'une expression neutre, il reste à me fixer. Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis juste après "aucun", tu peux répéter ?

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-D'accord.

Je lui sourit et lui de même. Je sors. Il me faut du temps pour réaliser ce qui se passe sur le Sunny. D'abord la réaction de Zoro puis maintenant Luffy, peut-être que Nami a raison...! D'ailleurs je dois aller voir ce qui se passe avec Zoro ! Je vais lui dire ce que Luffy m'a dit ! hihii...

Je marche dans un couloir et je passe devant une porte entre-ouverte. J'entends Nami qui parle au sabreur, je me plaque au mur pour ne pas qu'ils me voient...

-Ecoute Zoro, ta réaction était plutôt mal placé.

-Je ne pouvais pas rester.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que...

Il s'arrête, pourquoi ...?

-Parce que je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour Jill.

-Oh...

Je m'approche d'avantage.

-Pourquoi "oh" ?

-Pour rien.

-Luffy en a aussi.

-Peut-être bien que non.

-... Je préfère aller dans ma chambre.

Je l'entend s'approcher, je m'en vais discrètement. Je sors et rerentre, cette fois-ci je croise Zoro.

-Dis-moi Zoro, tu sais où est Nami ? *Je le sais..*

-Dans sa chambre.

-Merci.

Je continue d'avancer, le teint pâle, c'est trop d'information en peu de temps. Je me sens mal. J'entre et trouve Nami assise sur son lit.

-Nami..? Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Tu as parlé avec Zoro ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait pas bien.

-Tu mens.

-Non.

-Ca se voit.

-Et toi ? Avec Luffy ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien...

-Tu es pâle.

-J'ai sans doute besoin d'un peu de repos.

D'un seul coup plus rien, je n'entends que Nami qui m'appelle, je me suis effondrée au sol.

**Fin Du Flash Back :**

-Tu ne te souviens pas de la suite ? Me demanda Law.

Je lui réponds négativement.

-Je vois... Luffy a donc des sentiments pour toi. Il t'a déjà sauvé ?

-Oui, j'aurais dû mourir et il est venu.

-Tu peux me raconter ?

**Il y a cinq mois...**

-QU-OI !? Hurlèrent tous l'équipage sauf moi.

-Ton père est ...

Usopp n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'évanouit. Chopper court le voir en criant ;

-Il me faut un médecin ! Ah... C'est moi le médecin !

-Pardonnez-moi ... Dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Je n'aurai jamais pu m'en douter. Ajouta Sanji.

-Jill... S'inquiéta Nami, ton père est vraiment...?

-Vraiment ? Ajouta Chopper.

-Barbe Blanche ? Finit Zoro.

Je ne réponds rien... Je n'ai pas honte de mon père mais ... Le Capitaine ne répond rien.

-Je fuis la Marine depuis mon enfance, toutes les personnes que je croise ne veulent qu'une seule chose... Ma mort...

Luffy s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

-C'est faux ... Nous, on ne veut pas ta mort.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je ne veux plus vivre... Non !

OoOoOoO

On accoste sur une île, il faut rester discret, j'ai demandé à y être car je dois voir quelqu'un. Si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelle, Lounge Town.

Je me promène en compagnie de mon Capitaine, on a fait des groupes et je me retrouve avec lui. Il me fait vraiment rire mais place au sujet sérieux...

-Si ton père est l'homme le plus fort du monde ... Tu possèdes son pouvoir ?

-Oui.

-WOW ! [yeux pleins d'étoiles] c'est super !

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu pourras l'essayer ?

-Si on rencontre des ennemis, hein.

-Ouais...

Soudain, on entend une explosion, on court jusqu'à l'endroit et on trouve... Un Amiral !?

-Jill Valentine, au nom de la justice, je vous arrête ! Votre tête est mise à prix à 300 millions de Berry ! Je vois que tu es accompagnée de Monkey. , lui aussi une prime de 300 millions de Berry.

Il y avait plusieurs marines, je le déteste ! Il donne un puissant coup de poing à Luffy qui s'envole dans les airs en tournant.

-LUFFY !

Je fais un pas et je sens quelque chose qui me transperce... Je ne peux plus bouger, c'est brûlant... Ma vision se trouble, je murmure le prénom de mon Capitaine... Je baisse la tête et je vois mon ventre en sang, une main en magma en sort... C'est quoi ce bordel...? Je crache du sang et je sens qu'on m'attrape par le cou tout en retirant cette main... J'ai mal ! Je veux hurler mais je ne peux pas ! On me soulève, et je vois la face de l'Amiral. Il me penche un peu à gauche, un peu à droite, ma tête balance dans chaque sens...

-...Jill... Dit Luffy à terre.

L'Amiral me balance au sol, je sens ma colonne vertébrale qui se brise. J'essai de hurler mais au lieu d'un son du sang en sort. Une flaque de sang se forme. J'agonise, je vais mourir..? J'entends l'Amiral Akainu qui rigole...

* * *

Voila c'est court je sais...


	6. Chapter 6

Boujour,

(T'es plus triste ?)

Non mais il ne faut pas me faire penser à Luffy

(Hier c'est moi qui a dit le fameux "Bonne Lecture")

Cool ta vie, donc je disais que j'avais une question à poser à mes chers lecteurs ! Merci à la vague folle, ClaireZoRonoa pour leur review motivante !

(On se croit dans question pour un champion... -')

Rooh ... De toute manière j'ai oublié ^^' ... Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Souffrir ...**

Je suis plongée une douleur intense, je veux hurler mais je ne peux pas... Je n'y arrive pas... Je vois Luffy qui se relève, il n'a pas de blessure, il peut parler, marcher ... Tout ce que moi je ne peux pas faire. Mon Capitaine court vers moi, mon sang coule de plus en plus... Je sens qu'on me soulève, je ferme les yeux quand je les rouvrent, Luffy m'a prise sur son dos, de ses deux mains il tient mes jambes, il a encore de la force...

-...Luffy... Repose-moi...

-Jamais !

Il se met à courir, il ne peut pas courir vite avec moi sur son dos, je veux le remercier mais je n'y arrive pas... Je sens la brûlure qui s'intensifie.. Je ferme les yeux et m'aggrippe violemment à Luffy.

-Tout va bien, Jill ?

-...

Je serre de plus en plus... La douleur repart un peu, j'enlève la pression...

-Jill !?

-...Rien...

Il marche dans le village, les villageois nous regarde étrangement... Personne ne nous aide, Luffy hurle :

-J'ai besoin d'un médecin d'urgence !

...

Les villageois sont neutre, comment font-ils ? Je vois un homme blond avec une cigarette... Sanji, je le pointe du doigt :

-C-Capitaine... Regarde c'est Sanji...

-SANJI !

Le concerné se retourne avec un visage normal mais lorsqu'il nous voit, il vient en courant.

-BAKA ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Jill !?

-On a eu un Amiral. Répondit Luffy.

-Sanji... Commençai-je,

-Oui Jill-Adoré ?

-Tu... Tu aurais vu un médecin...?

-Oui, mais c'est à 10 minutes d'ici.

Luffy se mit à courir accompagné de Sanji, je reçois plein de secousse, j'entends des hommes courir. La Marine. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Luffy.

-Arrêtez-les ! Hurla un soldat.

On est tout devant et derrière il y a une centaine de marine qui nous poursuit. Un cul-de-sac, on ne peut plus faire demi-tour. On est coincé...

-Gomu Gomu No...

Il attrape le bout d'un toit avec sa tête.

-Rocket !

-Tu vas où, idiot !?

-Trouver le médecin, trouve un moyen de passer !

-T'en fais pas, j'en trouverai un pour Jill-Adoré.

Un fin sourire passe sur mon visage, Luffy saute partout, ça donne envie de vomir, je ne sais pas comment il fait. Mon sang continue de couler, je sens mes forces diminuer peu à peu, Luffy continue de me parler pour me tenir éveiller, bonne idée venant de sa part. Même si il me parle, je me sens partir, je sens que je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps, non c'est déjà fini ? Je vais mourir ? ... On arrive près d'une forêt, il y a une maison en bois.

-Une cabane ? Questionna Luffy.

Je n'avais plus la force de répondre, je ferme les yeux et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de mon Capitaine. Je n'en peux plus ...

-Jill ? Tu dors ?

...

-Jill !?

...

Il court jusqu'à la cabane en défonçant la porte.

-Y'a un médecin !?

Un homme plutôt âgé nous regarde, enfin regarde surtout sa porte qui est au sol. Il y'a un silence ... On entend plus que ma respiration...

-Suis-moi petit.

Sanji débarque.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai dû m'occuper de quelques marines.

15h00 :

Je suis allongée, il ne m'a toujours pas soignée, les autres membres de l'équipage sont là... Il soulève mon t-shirt pour voir ma blessure, le simple fait de sentir du tissu me brûle, je hurle. Je commence à frapper le médecin pour ne pas qu'il me touche, on m'attache à la table. Je bouge dans tous les sens dû à la douleur, les chaînes sont attachées autour de mon corps, on peut voir qu'une seule partie : mon ventre.

-GAAAAAAAAAAA~ ! !

Je redresse ma tête en arrière tout en hurlant, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche toujours, elle aussi, grande ouvert.

Il continue de me soigner tout en montrant à Chopper ce qu'il faut faire. Eh oh ! Je suis pas un cobaye ! Je continue de hurler, je veux être endormie, moi ! Je continue de bouger, je commence à pleurer... Je serre les dents, le sang coule, je ferme petit à petit les yeux... Je vois Luffy qui se rapproche...

-...Luffy... Dis-je à bout de force.

-Tiens.

Il mit son Chapeau de paille près de moi...

-Tu le gardes jusqu'à que tu te rétablisses. Rajouta-t-il.

Soudain, plus rien... Les ténèbres et rien de plus...

OoOoOo

Je m'éveille en sursaut toujours enchaînée mais cette fois-ci dans le Sunny, sur la commode près de moi il y a deux assiettes vides, quelqu'un serait resté près de moi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, je sais juste qu'on m'a déplacée et qu'on m'a rattachée, à croire que je suis une bête. J'ai le chapeau de mon Capitaine sur la tête, la douleur revient, je hurle.

-GAAAAAAAAA~ ! !

Ma tête est penchée à l'arrière. Ca brûle ! C'est horrible ! Je me sens brûles de l'intérieur ! Pourquoi personne ne vient !? Je continue de bouger, de hurler. J'entends les chaînes qui se brisent petit à petit, je continue.

*Cling Cling* (NDA : Bruit du métal qui se casse)

Je ne m'arrête pas, encore et encore...

Elles tombent au sol... Je suis libre, je descends de la table et je me courbe, une main sur le ventre, dû une fois de plus à la douleur. J'ai des bandages, on m'a enfemré, c'est horrible. Je n'ai essayé de sauver personne et je dois souffir comme cela ? J'ai juste voulu voir mon Capitaine et voilà ! Je marche doucement vers la porte, ça parraît une éternité, je traine des pieds. j'ouvre la porte et retrouve mes amis.

-JIIILL ! Hurla Luffy de joie.

-Jill-Adoré, je t'ai préparé un bon petit plat chaud rien que pour toi.

-C'est SUUPEER !

Je souris, je suis contente d'être ici, je porte toujours son chapeau, apparemment ça ne le dérange pas. Je suis heureuse d'être moi peut importe ce que veulent les autres !

**Fin Du Flash Back...**

Je me lève et regarde Law, pourquoi lui ai-je tout raconté..?

-C'est intéressant tout ça. Dit-il en souriant.

Un sourire sadique bien sûr ! (NDA : Plus de Flash Back durant ce chapitre et le prochain ^^ lol)

Je me demande encore pourquoi je lui ai tout raconté, enfin, Kidd m'a dit d'être le plus proche possible de lui, autant bien commencé... Ce n'est que pour ma mission que je fais ça. Il commence à faire nuit, je rentre et m'enferme dans ma chambre, je n'aime pas raconter les souvenirs. Je vais quitter les Hearth Pirates, hors de question que je reste ici ! Mais d'abord j'ai un ours a empaillé, j'ai failli l'oublié. Je vais attendre minuit... Un sourire se forme sur mon visage...

~~Minuit~~

Je sors de ma chambre, discrètement, j'enlève mes chaussures sinon je ferais trop de buit, le sol est froid. Brr... Ce n'est pas comme le sol en bois du Sunny... Où est cet ours ? Peut-être dehors vu qu'il aime bien prendre l'air. J'ouvre la porte et un grand courant d'air entre, il fait si froid que ça ? Je sors dehors et regarde le ciel obscur, qu'est-ce que je deviens ? J'observe les étoiles et serre mon épaule droite, là où se trouve le tatouage. Mes cheveux volent dans les petits coups de vent donné par les cieux, mes yeux bleux se perdant dans le ciel, un froid de nuit s'éveille avec mes souvenirs, pourquoi tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Je ferme les yeux et une seule larme coule sur ma joue, elle sèche dû à la fraicheur de cette nuit obscure, personne ne me voit. Je faisais parti de l'Equipage au Chapeau De Paille grâce à mes capacités physiques mais lorsque Kidd a apprit qui était mon Père et les pouvoirs que je possédais, il a tout de suite voulu me prendre avec lui.

Je décide de rentrer, je vais dans la cuisine et prends un couteau, un sourire sadique se forme (NDA : Non, Luffy n'est pas amoureux d'une psychopathe..) Je me déplace doucement, je croise Sachi :

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux et inquiet de me voir dans cet état.

-Chuut... Dis-je en mettant mon index sur ma bouche.

Je continuai mon chemin, j'ouvre une porte et vois un ours blanc en train de dormir, je me rapproche doucement, je me prends soudain un violent coup de pied, je me retouve plaquée au mur, quelqu'un met un scalpel sur mon cou, ce "quelqu'un" c'est Law.

-On ne touche pas à mes nakamas. Me murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

* * *

Voila ! Il est court T.T


	7. Chapter 7

Deux chapitres en une journée...

(Bravo ! [murmure] mongole...)

Quoi ?

(Rien rien... oh y'a Luffy !)

Où sa ! Où sa !? [s'en va en courant et en criant "Luffy"]

(Bon débarras... [tape dans les mains] Bonne Lecture !)

* * *

**Rivalité...**

Je suis piégée... Foutu ours !

-Law... On ne faisait que jouer ! Dis-je innocemment.

-Je ne crois pas, depuis quand on joue avec un couteau ?

-Tu te promène bien avec un scalpel, t'es mal placé pour me faire la remarque !

En disant le dernier mot je lui donne un coup de pied plutôt mal placé, personne ne me maîtrise et c'est pas un médecin psychopathe qui sera le premier ! Je rattrape le scalpel qu'il a lâché, je le plaque au sol et je lui mets sous la gorge.

-La prochaine fois.., commençai-je, sois plus prudent.

Je balance son scalpel, lâche mon couteau et pars. Pff... La prochaine fois je l'aurai ! Mon escargophonne sonna :

-Allô ? Dis-je.

-Tu réponds enfin.

-K-Kidd...?

-Ah... J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié.

-Non, pas du tout...

-Tu as une voix... Tremblante.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu en es à où ?

-Je veux tout arrêter ! Je ne veux plus continuer !

Je me laisse glisser contre un mur du couloir, Kidd continue de me parler :

-Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je...Je veux tout arrêter, je veux retrouver mes amis !

-Tu fais partis de mon équipage ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Désolée...

-On ne me refuse rien, tu le sais !?

-Oui...

-On se reverra sur la prochaine île.

-Je préfère rester sur le sous-marin.

-...!

-Tu... Je veux revoir Luffy... Une fois... Je t'en prie...

-Je sais pas.

-Je t'en supplie...

-C'est quoi la prochaine île ?

-Raïd Punk. (le d se prononce ^^)

-J'y arriverai dans une semaine, je contacterai Chapeau de Paille.

-Merci, Kidd ! Merci !

-...

Il décroche, je suis si heureuse ! J'entends une porte s'ouvrir... Law... Je dois lui dire.

-Law ?

-Oui ?

-On pourra s'arrêter à Raïd Punk ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien ... J'ai parlé à Kidd et ... Je dois retrouver les Mugiwara là-bas...

-...

-Alors ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi !?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Dit-il en souriant.

-Law ! Je t'en pris, je dois les voir ! Je veux les revoir, tous !

-Oui mais moi je n'ai pas envie de revoir Kidd.

-Eh bien ... Tu restes sur ton sous-marin.

-Non... Quoique... *J'aimerai bien voir Luffy s'énerver* J'accepte.

-Merci !

Je sais qu'il a une idée derrière la tête mais je suis tellement heureuse ! Je suis toute excitée, le sourire aux lèvres je m'endors...

**~~Rêve~~**

_Je vois un homme roux qui tient par la gorge un homme brun avec un chapeau de paille_

_Kidd et Luffy ...?_

_Il y a du sang, je suis à terre, la tête relevée_

_-C'est fini Mugiwara No Luffy.._

_-NON !_

_J'ai crié, je me mets à courir je ne peux plus rien contrôler,_

_Je saute sur Kidd et on tombe de la falaise_

_Il y a une falaise ?_

_On chute..._

_J'entends Luffy criait_

_Le plus dur sera le choc...!_

_Le choc !? J'y avais pas pensé !_

_Je tiens fermement Kidd..._

_Gomu Gomu No..._

_*BAM*_

_Nos corps repondissent sur le sol dû à la chute..._

**~~Fin Du Rêve~~**

-Aaaah ! Hurlai-je. Luffy, Kidd !?

Je regarde vers le bas, mon drap blanc, les rayons du soleil traversent la vitre. Je me cahce le visage grâce à mes mains, mon coeur bat si vite, pourquoi ? L'excitation de tous les revoir, la peur de revoir Kidd, la tristesse de tous les revoir, la crainte d'un combat...? Je ne sais pas...

Bref, je me lève et vais prendre une bonne douche chaude, puis me dirige vers la cuisine.

-Bonjour Sachi. Dis-je en souriant.

-Salut Jill ! Bien dormi ?

-Sa va.. Et toi ?

-Bien. Me répondit-il en souriant.

D'ailleurs j'ai faim, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? C'est vrai... Je suis une morphale tout comme Luffy ! J'évite de le montrer mais quand on parle de viande... Je ne suis plus la même. Sachi pose sur la table du pain, du lait, des pains aux chocolats, des croissants et du jus. Je fixe déjà les pains aux chocolats.

-Ca a l'air appétissant ! Dis-je l'eau à la bouche.

-Sers-toi ^^.

J'en pris deux-trois (quatre) et un verre de lait, miam ! Des pains aux chocolats fait maison ! Nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la cuisine, où sont les autres ...? Je regarde en direction de la porte quand Sachi me parle :

-Tu as l'air contente Jill. Remarqua-t-il.

-Oui. Dans six jours je reverrai tous mes amis.

-Tes amis ?

-Oui, l'équipage au Chapeau De Paille.

-Ah...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien.

-Mais il y'aura aussi Kidd...

Je fais tourner ma cuillère dans ma tasse de café, mon regard se perd dans cette boisson intense...

-Avec le Capitaine, ça va dégringoler ! Rajouta Sachi en buvant son verre de lait.

-Je sais ... Et avec Luffy...

Je croise les bras sur la table et enfouis ma tête dedans.

-C'est rien, Jill. Me rassura Sachi. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Je relève la tête, Sachi reste à fixer mes yeux bleux, je cligne rapidement des yeux tout en tournant mon regard. Je finis de manger, j'ai bien aimé parler à cet homme, je sors de la pièce et vois Law. Je lui dis un simple "Bonjour".

**Ellipse des six jours :**

On accoste, je suis sur le pont un grand sourire aux lèvres, mes yeux pétillent de joie, je vous revois mes amis...! Je saute par dessus bord et pose mes pieds sur de la terre ferme, je suis courbée et me redresse doucement, je relève la tête avec un grand sourire. Je n'ai jamais été comme ça, je regarde mon bracelet.

-On se revoit enfin...

Law est calme, il n'est pas inquiet.

-J'y vais seule ? Demandai-je.

-Non, j'ai envie de voir Kidd. Répondit ironiquement Law.

-Donc tu viens avec moi ?

-C'est ça.

-[murmure] non...

Accompagnée de Law, on marche dans la ville de Raïd Punk, c'est grand et joli. Je n'ai qu'une hâte revoir Luffy et tous les autres !

* * *

Luffy n'est pas là ! Tu m'as menti ! [la menace avec une hache]

(On se revoit au prochain chaaaaapitre ! [se barre en courant en hurlant])

Reviens !


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Hey ! 3 chapitres en une journée ! Je suis étonnée !

(Bref)

Je ne me souviens toujours pas de la question... A si déjà y'a si vous aimez la fic ? Et une autre mais j'ai oublié.

Merci à la vague folle, (tu verras la rencontre) ClaireZoRonoa (tu me fais bien rire) où es-tu Clairedixi !? Lol x)

Bonne Lecture ! J'ai écris en écoutant The Fray-Found Me.

* * *

**Retournement de situation...**

Je souris, c'est la première fois que je suis dans cet état. J'ai tellement hâte !

Mon escargophone sonne, c'est Kidd :

-Jill, retrouve-moi au milieu de l'île, sans Law.

-D'accord...

Je décroche et tourne mon regard vers Law.

-Ton capitaine est très possessif.

-Sans doute.

Je continue alors ma route seule, fixant mon bracelet tout en pensant.

**POV Externe :**

La brune continue de marcher, en réflechissant. Elle a peur, Law, Kidd et Luffy, ça va mal tourné ! Elle accélère le pas, c'est une journée ensoleillée sur Raïd Punk, aujourd'hui il y a peu d'habitants. C'est calme, le peu de personnes qu'elle croise tourne le regard. Jill veut passer inaperçue.

La brune arrive à destination, elle regarde à gauche puis à droite, personne...? Quand soudain quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule, cette dernière sursaute.

-Kidd, alors que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se rapproche d'elle et lui murmure quelque chose, quelques instants après, elle s'écroule au som, tête baissée. Elle relève la tête et regarde Kidd de sa grandeur, c'est sûr qu'en étant au sol, le roux paraît géant. Il porte un sourire...

**Du côté des Mugiwara :**

-Luffy ! Hurla Nami. Où doit-on retrouver Jill ?

-Hum... Euh... Bah...Euh... Une goutte d'eau se forme derrière sa tête.

-Baka ! Tu as oublié !?

-Non ! Il m'a dit... Le centre-ville mais à l'arrière.

-L'extèrieur quoi. Finit Zoro.

-Non, corrigea le Capitaine. L'arrière.

-D'accord. Dit Nami exaspérée.

Ils descendent du Thousand Sunny, ils avancent en groupe car ils veulent tous voir leur amie. Tout le monde se pose des questions.

-Pourquoi elle est avec Kidd ? Demanda Chopper.

-C'est contre son gré. Répondit Nami.

-J'espère...Ajouta Sanji.

Un calme pesant arrive, le Capitaine n'a encore rien dit. Il réfléchit.

Soudain, il aperçoit Law.

-Hé Law ! Où est Jill !?

-Avec Kidd. Répondit simplement le Rookie.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, l'équipage est déterminé à récupérer Jill. Les villageois se cachent face à ce groupe de pirates, on ne peut que percevoir des murmures inaudibles, des mots dans le vent. Cela n'intéresse pas l'équipage...

Ils arrivent à l'arrière de la ville, à l'abri des regards, Jill arrive. Il y'a à peu près 10 mètres de séparation à cause de la rivière.

-Jill ! Hurla le Capitaine. T'attends quoi !? Viens ! Rajouta-t-il en souriant.

-Allez Jill-chwan !

-On t'attends. Finit Nami.

...

Elle ne répond rien, elle serre les poings.

-LUFFY ! Commença la brune. C'est fini ! Je ne reviendrai plus, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça mais je ne reprendrai jamais la mer avec vous !

Le Capitaine écoute tout ça depuis le début avec la tête baissée, une silhouette imposante arrive derrière Jill, un roux, il sourit.

-Continue... Dit Kidd.

-Je vis ma vie et toi la tienne ! Je ne...Je...!

Elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, Sanji se met à parler :

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jill ?

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je ne fais plus partis de votre équipage !

Gros choc pour l'équipage au Chapeau De Paille, seul Luffy reste calme, il a toujours la tête baissée.

-J'ai mon rêve, on n'est pas fait pour être ami, tout ce que j'ai fais avec vous n'était qu'une énorme erreur ! *Pardonnez-moi...* Je ne veux plus que vous continuez à me chercher. Repartez ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, maintenant je fais partis de l'équipage d'Eustass Captain Kidd !

Sanji commence à courir vers Jill.

-Rupture céleste. Dit la brune. (NDA : Attaque de Barbe Blanche, lorsque l'air se brise.)

Le blond recule d'un bond.

-Quand on se recroisera se sera en tant qu'ennemis.

-Jill, on sait que c'est une blague. Ajouta le cuisinier.

-Non..., dit-elle en secouant la tête négativement et fermant les yeux. C'est réel Sanji, tout est fini, j'ai ma route et toi la tienne.

Elle baisse la tête et serre les dents, elle arrache son bracelet.

-Luffy, oublie-moi... Elle dit ces derniers mots en balançant le bracelet et en tournant le dos à ses anciens amis.(NDA :Faut que sa fasse comme dans les films quand l'effet se passe au ralentit et qu'elle se retourne tout en balançant le bijoux - simultanéité. ^^ Donc imaginez ^^)

Cet instant se passe au ralentit pour les membres des Mugiwras, tous sont choqués, sauf le Capitaine, qui depuis le début reste calme. Le bijoux tombe aux pieds de Luffy.

On entend que le son des talons de Jill qui s'efface au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'écarte. Il fallut un certain temps à l'équipage jusqu'à qu'ils comprennent réellement ce qui se passait. Sanji saute dans l'eau et se met à nager, voulant la rattraper. Luffy ramasse le bracelet de son amie et relève la tête.

-KIDD ! Hurla le Capitaine.

Le concerné s'arrête et sa nouvelle "nakama" fait de même.

-TU ME PAIERAS CE QUE TU AS FAIT A JILL ! JE LA SAUVERAI MEME SI JE DOIS EN MOURIR !

...

-TU M'AS ENTENDU JILL !? TU REVIENDRAS DANS MON EQUIPAGE ! TU ES MA PARTENAIRE !

Les larmes montent aux yeux de la brune, Kidd rigole, son rire si ... froid... Kidd et Jill reprennent la route, Law a assisté à la scène sans dire un mot.

-J'aurai crû qu'il y aurait une bataille entre les deux Capitaines...Dit-il.

Luffy serre le bijoux.

-Je te le promets, Jill, tu reviendras !

**POV Nami :**

Je n'ai jamais vu notre Capitaine dans cet état, il fait ... Peur ... On peut lire de la rage et de la haine dans son regard. Il reste à fixer avec de grands yeux le bijoux. Maintenant, on peut pu savoir où elle est.

**POV Jill :**

Quelle rencontre, moi qui était si heureuse. Je n'ai jamais vu Luffy dans cet état et si ... Si il m'aime...? On arrive au navire de Kidd, je le hais !

-Regarde-moi ma belle, me dit-il, maintenant tu es avec moi.

-...

Je lui lance un regard noir, il rit, encore... Il me traine de force à son navire, je n'ai plus le choix jusqu'à qu'il s'arrête.

-Attends... On va laisser un message à Chapeau de Paille.

-Un message ?

-Oui, vocale.

-...

Il me donna un ... coquillage ...?

C'est un coquillage orange et doré, c'est un objet rare? Le soleil se couche, des nuages se forment... Je me mis à parler en regardant l'horizon avec un regard inquiet, c'était une grande plaine, du brouillard du vent :

_Luffy, mes amis... Tout est fini, si vous entendez ça c'est que j'ai déjà prit la mer en compagnie de mon nouvel équipage. Ne perdez pas de temps à me chercher, je n'en vaux pas la peine... Parfois, il faut affronter la réalité, se résoudre au destin sans dire un mot. Je ne vous ai causé que du tort, vous devez vivre vos rêves et m'oubliez. On a vécu des moments ensembles mais ... Je suis maintenant avec Kidd, vous devez regarder la vérité en face.. Kidd a gagné... [murmure] Venez m'aidez ... Trouvez-moi, je vous en supplie ... Aidez-moi..._

Luffy écoute cet enregistrement et reste à fixer le coquillage avec rage, il le serre dans ses mains, les dents serrés et de grands yeux. La navigatrice tente de le calmer, il veut vraiment tuer Kidd.

-On prend la mer... Dit le Capitaine froidement.

-Mais... Commença Nami.

-Pas de "mais".

Ils montent tous à bord.

**POV Externe : **

Si Kidd veut tant Jill c'est parce que cette fille possède pleins de capacités. En effet, elle possède des pouvoirs extraordinaire étant donné qu'elle a le fruit du démon de son Père, Barbe Blanche "L'Homme le plus fort du monde, Le Seigneur Des Mers, elle possède le fruit du Tremblement ou le Gura Gura No Mi de type Paramecia. Ce fruit est le plus fort du monde c'est le seul qui est capable de détruire le monde. Elle possède aussi un Bisento tout comme son Père, elle a le Haki Des Rois qu'elle ne sait pas encore manié.

En dehors de ses capacités de Fruit Du Démon, elle est aussi douée en navigation, elle dessinait souvent des cartes en compagnies de Luffy.

Sa prime est de 300 millions de Berry.

OoOoO

Jill se trouve dans l'équipage de Kidd, elle s'est enfermée dans sa chambre et pense à Luffy. Elle est triste, elle ne voulait pas dire tout ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amis. Elle se récorquille sur elle-même et ferme les yeux.

**~~Rêve~~**

_Tout est fini ..._

_Désormais tu es seule ..._

_Tu dois trouver un moyen de retrouver Luffy ..._

_Il te sauvera, il te l'a promis ..._

_Tu attends, désespérément,_

_Une bataille éclatera,_

_N'oublie pas que ton Père veut te voir dans trois jours à Destiny Tell ..._

_Lui diras-tu ?_

_Lui cacheras-tu ?_

**~~Fin Du Rêve~~**

**POV Jill :**

Je me réveille doucement pour une fois, j'ai oublié que je devais revoir mon Père... Lui dirais-je ? Non, il tuerait Kidd et je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience...

* * *

Voila ! ^^

(ecoutez la musique :) !)

Ouii


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys !

(... -_-)

Ok... Pour une fois que ClaireZoRonoa n'a rien à dire ! xD Je suis contente ! Bon la suite tant attendue..

(Ou pas)

Ok, bon bah... Bonne Lecture ! :) J'ai écouté 30 seconds to Mars-Hurricane ! :) Le Guna Guna No Mi est en Japonais ! En français c'est le fruit du Tremblement, elle l'a hérité de son père.

* * *

**Ne jamais dire jamais...**

Le soleil m'éblouit, un doux soleil, je regarde l'heure : 9h00... Je soupire d'agacement, de désespoir, d'épuisement. Je sors de ma chambre sans dire un mot, les membres de l'équipage me regarde. Vous avez un problème ? Ce n'est pas la même ambiance que sur le Sunny, non, pas du tout. J'ouvre une autre porte, je suis dehors... La mer, comment vont-ils me retrouver ? L'océan est vaste.. Peut-être que...

La porte grince, je me retroune pour trouver un rouquin. Je dois lui dire que Père veut me voir.

-Kidd ?

-Quoi ?

-Je dois voir Père dans trois jours à Destiny Tell.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je réctifie, il veut me voir et moi aussi d'ailleurs...

-Ton Père est bien Barbe Blanche, n'est-ce pas ? Le Seigneur Des Mers.

Il connaît la réponse, je tourne le visage, il se rapproche de moi, je recule.. Malheureusement il y a une barrière qui me bloque, il se retrouve devant moi.

-Attention à ce que tu lui diras.

Je le pousse violemment.

-Je lui dirai ce que je veux !

-Tu te rebelles ?

-Tu ne pourras jamais briser mes rêves, Luffy viendra !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui...

-Il ne saura jamais où on ira.

-Il sait que tu es interessé par le One Piece, vous vous croiserez un jour ou l'autre.

-Et alors ?

-Je te hais !

Je lui saute dessus et tends ma main pour le frapper, je me trouve à califourchon sur lui, il me le bloque à deux centimètres de son visage. Je vais le démolir ! Je continue de forcer pour le toucher.

-Tu as essayé de me frapper ? Me demanda-t-il calmement.

-Tu parles trop pour rien dire.

Je tends mon autre main et le gifle.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû dire tout ça à Luffy ! Je te hais !

Kidd se relève et m'attrape par la gorge.

-Il y'a une chose que t'a pas compris, commença-t-il, tu es MA nakama ! Si Luffy vient, eh bien ... Je le tuerai. Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

J'ouvre les yeux en grands, Luffy l'écrasera !

**Du côté des Mugiwara :**

**POV Externe :**

Luffy reste assis sur le soleil du Thousand Sunny, un bout de papier à la main, serait-ce une Vive Card ? En effet, les deux amies, Nami et Jill s'en était chacune donnée une. Après tout sur Grande Line on ne sait jamais ce qui peut bien arriver. Luffy a les yeux fixés sur l'océan, perdu dans l'horizon, perdu dans ses pensées. Zoro arrive près de son Capitaine :

-Luffy, tu t'en fais pour rien.

-...

-Tu peux répondre.

-C'est MA partenaire, il la recrute juste parce qu'elle est douée en navigation et qu'elle possède le fruit du Tremblement sinon... Il s'en fiche complètement d'elle !

-On va la retrouver.

Sur ces mots, le sabreur part, laissant leur Capitaine seul dans ses réflexions. Il a fait une promesse à Jill et il compte bien la tenir, la pointe de la Vive Card se dirige vers une île.

-Nami ? Commença Luffy, tu peux venir ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle est debout près de lui.

-Où pointe la Vive Card ?

-Hum... [regarde sur son Log Pose] C'est Destiny Tell !

-Alors comme ça Kidd se dirige vers cette île... Et Jill avec.

-On y va ?

-Oui.

Nami part changer de cap, direction Destiny Tell !

-Pourquoi vas-tu là-bas ...? Se demanda à lui-même le Chapeau De Paille.

Le Capitaine regarde le coquillage, Nami a voulu le garder, le message l'énerve. _"...Je suis maintenant avec Kidd, vous devez regarder la vérité en face...Kidd a gagné..." _Cette phrase énerve Luffy, il regarde le bracelet de son amie qui se trouve dans sa main, pourquoi l'a-t-elle jetée ?...

_"Luffy, oublie-moi..."_

Ces paroles résonnent dans sa tête...

Même s'il paraît calme, il bouillonne intérieurement. Il n'a qu'une hâte : casser la gueule à ce Rookie. (NDA : Désolé si sa peut paraitre vulgaire ^^ c'est ce que Luffy pense)

Le Capitaine se pose une autre question : Pourquoi Trafalgar Law était là ?

Tout ça est étrange, Luffy préfère rester seul, ses nakamas comprennent et respectent sa décision.

-Dans à peu près trois jours on arrivera sur l'île. Confirma la Navigatrice.

-D'accord.

Dans trois jours...

**Du côté de Jill :**

La brune ne sait plus quoi faire, elle regarde la Vive Card de Nami, elle remarque qu'eux aussi se dirige vers Destiny Tell. Elle sourit.

-Pourquoi souris-tu ? Demanda le Rookie.

-Pour rien.

Kidd remarque la Carte, il la prend et la déchire sous les yeux de sa nakama. Cette dernière reste sans voix, elle regrette tout... Jill part s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle se laisse glisser le long du mur, serre les genoux contre sa poitrine, croise les bras et les placent sur ses genoux et enfouis sa tête de-dans. Elle ne veut pas pleurer, elle se retient depuis trop longtemps, elle se rappelle encore de la rencontre de son Père accompagnée de ses amis ...

**Il y a quatre mois...**

_Cela se passe après Enies Lobby..._

**POV Jill :**

-Luffy ! Hurlai-je en rigolant, Tu viens ?

-Yosh !

Il vient à côté de moi et on se met à marcher dans l'immense ville, je souris, je suis en compagnie de Luffy. J'éprouve de drôle de sentiments pour lui... Je devrai en parler à Nami... C'est une ville charmante, on passe au restaurant avec mon Capitaine.

-J'ai faim ! Hurla Luffy.

-Moi aussi ! Répondis-je.

Un serveur arrive, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Que désirez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-Déjà il nous faudrait le menu, hein. Ajoutai-je.

-Evidemment. Dit-il, avec un ton un peu ... agacé... Déjà ?

Luffy a l'eau à la bouche, il est très marrant. Dans l'équipage c'est le seul qui a mon âge avec Usopp, mais, je me sens vraiment proche de lui.

-Luffy... Commençai-je, si je suis ici c'est parce que je suis venu voir quelqu'un...

-Qui ?

-Mon Père.

-Ah, tu veux voir Barbe Blanche !

-Oui.

Les clients et serveurs ont entendus, il y a un silence pesant, avaient-ils aussi entendu que c'était mon Père ?

-Bah quoi, dit mon Capitaine innocemment, elle a le droit de voir son Père !

Un autre silence très pesant.

-Luffy, pour une fois je voulais manger calmement.

-Bah c'est calme là.

Je ris, le serveur s'avance doucement vers nous, il pose le menu sans rien dire.

-Arrêtez de nous regarder comme ça ! Hurlai-je. Continuez ce que vous étiez en train de faire comme si vous n'avez rien entendu !

-Très... bien.. Articula un client.

Je soupire, on n'a rien fait de mal.

-Je veux un gros plat de VIANDA ! ! ! Hurla Luffy.

-Quant à moi ... Eh bien ... Votre spécialité. Dis-je souriante.

Je reste à regarder mon Capitaine. Suis-je amoureuse ? Et Zoro ? Je ne suis plus sûr de moi, je devrai peut-être parler avec Zoro.

OoOoO

On finit nos plats, délicieux !

On repart, je laisse quelques Berry, maintenant direction le port ! Je vois le Moby Dick, un grand sourire vient se poser doucement sur mon visage. Je cours jusqu'au navire accompagné de Luffy. Je monte, c'est calme ... Soudain, je vois quelqu'un, c'est Marco.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Mon Capitaine Luffy et moi Jill, je dois voir Père.

-Père, pourquoi l'appelles-tu comme ça ? Tu le connais ?

-Oui.

Il reste à me regarder, m'analyser.

-Où est Ace ? Demanda le Capitaine.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le Phoenix.

-Je suis son frère.

-Ah donc c'est toi ? Je me disais bien que tu me rappelais quelqu'un. Il doit être avec Père.

-On y va ! Shishishi !

-Du calme Luffy... Tu sais... Dis-je, c'est la première fois que je vais voir Père.

-Tu ne l'a pas déjà vu quand tu étais petite ?

-Si mais ... Je ne m'en souviens pu très bien ...

Marco nous emmena dans la chambre du paternel, elle est immense, on y trouve Ace et Newgate. Père reste à me regarder.

-Ace ! Hurla Luffy tout content.

-Luffy, que fais-tu ici ?

-Bah j'accompagne Jill parce qu'elle veut voir le vieux.

-...Père... Murmurai-je.

-Tu es venue, gah ah ah ! (NDA : rire bizarre de Newgate dans le manga)

-C'est qui ? Demanda Marco.

-Ma fille biologique. C'est mon seul enfant.

...

Marco et Ace restent sans voix...

-Tu étais à Alabasta, n'est ce pas ? Me demanda le commandant de la seconde flotte.

-Oui.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Luffy.

-Ils arriveront plus tard. Répondit Marco.

-On va faire la fête avec nos équipage ! S'écria Luffy.

-Pourquoi pas. Replique Barbe Blanche.

**POV Externe :**

Père a demandé à resté seul avec sa fille, cela fait des heures qu'ils parlent.

-C'est long ! Dit Luffy.

-Ils doivent avoir pleins de choses à se raconter. Expliqua Ace, assis en tailleur les mains derrière la tête contre une rambarde.

-Votre navire est immense ! S'exclama Luffy.

-Ce n'est pas notre navire, corrigea Marco, c'est celui de Père, Le Moby Dick.

-C'est ce que Jill a dit lorsqu'elle l'a vu.

-Il y en a en tout seize, un pour chaque flotte, celui-ci sert de regroupement, c'est rare qu'on soit au complet.

-WOW ! Seize !? S'étonna Luffy. Tous de cette taille !?

-Oui.

Luffy n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvre, Jill en ressort.

-On commence quand cette fête ? Dit-elle souriante.

Le soir venu, les équipages étaient réunis mais bizarrement Jill ne faisait pas la fête. Elle regarde son amie la Navigatrice qui danse avec Sanji. Un sourire apparut sur la brune, Ace vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**POV Jill :**

-Tu veux de la viande ? Demanda-t-il.

-Sans façon. Merci.

Il mangea le bout de viande puis lui demanda :

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Non, juste avant de venir je suis passée au restaurant avec Luffy.

En réalité la brune a faim, c'est juste qu'elle est perdue dans ses réflexions.

-Sacré Luffy, il ne changera donc jamais.

Je regarde mon Capitaine avec un sourire, il est au buffet. Je remarque qu'Ace est en train de me regarder, je plonge mes yeux bleux dans ses yeux noirs. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ?

-On va danser ? Me demanda-t-il avec un doux sourire.

-Si tu veux. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

On part danser, je rigole, on rit tous. Je cherche Zoro du regard, où est-il ? Je demande à Nami, sans m'arrêter de danser :

-Tu as vu Zoro ?

-Non.

Elle repart danser, je sais que Zoro n'aime pas trop danser alors je m'arrête et commence à partir quand quelqu'un m'attrappe le bras, je me retourne et vois Ace :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Je vais chercher un ami. Répondis-je le plus naturellement possible sans montrer mon angoisse.

Je quitte la "piste de danse", plus je me recule plus je me dirige vers le calme, le silence. Pourquoi Ace réagit-il comme ça ? Je vais à l'arrière du navire et vois Zoro, je souris.

-Zoro ?

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres ?

-Je préfère le calme.

Il scrute l'horizon, je vais près de lui... Il me sourit, je suis perdue. Je m'asseois sur une rambarde face à l'océan et il s'accoude près de moi, on reste à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi, jusqu'à que je vois notre Capitaine.

-Ah vous êtes là !

-Tu nous cherchais ? Demandais-je.

-Bah oui ! Allez venez !

Il repart en sautant, je le regarde avec un sourire. Zoro commence à partir quand je l'appelle, toujours assise :

-Zoro attend.

Il s'arrête, je suis toujours tournée face à l'océan :

-Tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie, commençai-je, je veux que tu le sache, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire ...

Il ne répond rien, je tourne doucement la tête et le regarde, il me sourit, je le lui rendis. Il part et je reste seule, je veux rester réflechir.

Il ne faut pas qu'Ace tombe amoureux de moi sinon... Je serais vraiment perdue... Je ne comprends plus mes sentiments, je me perds, mes yeux se perdent dans l'océan qui est éclairé par la lumière de la lune. Je lève les yeux au ciel obscur, je ne comprends plus rien, et si ... Luffy...Zoro... Et maintenant Ace ? J'entends quelqu'un qui arrive, je ne me retourne pas, toujours plongée dans mes pensées, les yeux fixés dans l'océan obscur. Je me retourne doucement et vois Nami, elle a l'air de bien s'amusée.

-Jill.. Tout va bien ?

-Pas tellement...

-Ace te cherche.

-Non... Maintenant lui..?

-Tu crois qu'Ace est amoureux de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Tu es attirée par lui ?

-Un peu mais ... Dès que je vois un autre homme je pense immédiatement à Luffy.

-Ah ...

Je la regarde avec un sourire, il faut que je m'amuse. Je penserai après à mes problèmes.

**Fin Du Flash Back :**

_Retour au présent..._

C'est si dur... Tellement... Luffy,Ace, Zoro...Law.. Quoi !? Mais à quoi je pense moi !? Pourquoi je m'attache facilement aux personnes !? Je suis plus proche de Luffy et Zoro, pourquoi ai-je dis Law ? Ace n'est qu'un ami.

* * *

C'est trop dur de choisir ! T.T

Aidez-moi !

Vous préférez le LuJi ? ZoJi ? AceJi ? LawJi ?

A vous de voir !

Alors ?


	10. Info

la vague folle, Jill a hérité du pouvoir, je sais que chaque fruit est unique mais il a eu sa fille en possédant le fruit. Donc dans ma fiction, elle l'a aussi.

Zoro n'est pas en couple avec Robin, donc j'hésite toujours entre Luffy et lui. Il ne sera jamais en couple avec l'archéologue lol.

Je ne vous ai jamais demandé si cela vous dérange que Jill vient d'un jeu donc que ce ne soit pas un graphique de manga ? (Jill est l'image de mon profil) Auriez-vous préférez une OC ? On m'a fait une remarque comme ça en Private Messaging.

Voulez-vous un One Shot ?

Aimez-vous la fic pour le moment ?

Critiques, qualités ?

(N'oubliez pas de répondre ! :) )

Oui merci ^^ j'ai hâte de lire vos réponses.


	11. Autre info

En ce moment je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, je vais m'acheter Dead Space 2 et 3

(Ouh la grosse Geek !)

Ngh... J'arrive pu à écrire !

(Tu veux un coup de main ?)

Oui s'teu plait.

(*clap* *clap* *clap*)

Fuuuck you !

(Bon, le prochain chapitre sera fait par moi ! Et que moi ! hahaha ! !)

-' désolé... Je réponderai à vos reviews ! Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée/journée/aprem. :-)


	12. Changement

Re-Hello !

Quoi de beau les amies ? Perso, j'ai _Dead Space 2_ et je suis complètement tombée amoureuse du personnage principal, _Isaac Clarke_.

(Mais complètement ...)

Je vais peut-être me lancer dans une fiction Dead Space et vu que vous êtes des personnes que j'aime vraiment, qui me font bien rire, je préfère vous le demander à vous. Qu'en pensez-vous ? La personnage principale sera soit Jill Valentine soit Lara Croft (Dans le nouveau Tomb Raider 2013), aidez-moi s'il vous plait ^^..

(Je pencherai pour Lara Croft, elle irait mieux avec Isaac, et le graphique du nouveau Tomb Raider se rapproche plus de celui de Dead Space que de Resident Evil.)

Pas faux, mais si je suis lancée dans cette fiction, je la posterai sur Skyrock et si ça vous intéresse je vous donne le lien -)

Bonne journée !

PS : Je bosse sur le prochain chapitre.


End file.
